


Close at Heart

by MarvelSuperHeros



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelSuperHeros/pseuds/MarvelSuperHeros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras has boyfriend.</p><p>No one believes him, but of course they're in for a shock when they'll see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close at Heart

Enjolras has a boyfriend.

No one believe him and for some reason, he doesn't care nor is surprised. He was first caught when he was smiling down at his phone after a meeting and his friends decided that it was a great idea to steal Enjolras' phone. After many protest, they read out some of the texts. Enjolrss rolls his eyes before snatching his phone back while the boys laugh. That was when it was a few months into their relationship. 

Enjolras had met Grantaire a few times, in person. The first time was when it was Grantaire's birthday, the second time was Valentine's day. Enjolras had enough money, coming from a rich family, and loves to surprise his boyfriend. It wasn't like Enjolras was dating a complete stranger, or in Grantaire words "A crazy psychopathic axe killer." 

The boys, most Courfeyrac, teased Enjolras. They don't believe this so called boyfriend from America, even if Enjolras' lock screen was him and Grantaire in snowy Time Square. They just believe that it was Enjolras' way of showing that he did not want to go in blind dates set up by his friends.

"Texting again, Enjolras?" Jehan asked, trying to look over the leader's shoulder, "What? Hiding the true romantic self from the master of love?"

"You're so full of yourself." Enjolras mutters before locking his phone, "Don't you have somone else to bother?"

"Currently, yes, you!" 

Enjolras rolls his eyes hoping Combeferre would come and save him. However, it was Joly and Bossuet that arrives next. They were having a meeting, as per usual Enjolras was there first, about rights for the LGBT+ community. Enjolras sighs before watching everyone come up the stairs.

While Enjolras was currently finishing University, along with his other friends, he was only twenty two years young and Grantaire had just finished, he was currently trying to persue a career in music. Of course, he had the other hobbies such as art, boxing and dancing but his heart was all for in music. 

Other than living in New York, he works in a cafe while also doing gigs at small bars. He gets money, but not enough to get plan tickets to Paris. But he he manages, after meeting Enjolras online he finally placed down the bottle of alcohol. 

In fact, on the story they met. Enjolras has this blog, a blog that Granatire stumbled onto while being drunk, that talks about the wrongs of the world. Of course, Granatire being himself decided to comment privately on the blog, criticising points of it - which lead them into an argument. But that didn't stop them from messaging each other. A month later, Grantaire declared themselves as a married couple but Enjolras responded with, "We're not married yet, were not even dating."

To which Grantaire text him back, on Watsapp, "Well do you?"

It takes more than five minutes before Enjolras messages back, "Yes."

 

*

 

They share conversations between each other, there is a six hour difference, they often skype. Usually, they Skype each other on Fridays because Enjolras has no lessons the next day and Grantaire would always be up late anyway. They have been dating for almost a year (nine months really), within that almost year Enjolras had visited him in New York almost six times for like two weeks, and it means Grantaire had been clean of being drunk nearly every night. 

They snapchat, they have a streak going on for a few days, well, more like a few months. Even it was the silly ugly face to each other. They sometimes take pictures of what they are doing. Grantaire once sent him a picture of the sun rising at 5:32am with the caption: "Wish you're next to me to enjoy the view."

Enjolras had once sent Grantaire a snapchat of his friends and him baking, god forbid they even let him into the kitchen to help bake, with the caption "The things I'll do with you and whip cream." 

They use snapchat to tease often but usually Grantaire takes pictures of anything he finds beautiful and put a caption that would make Enjolras either smile or blush. The amount of screenshots they both have saved onto their camera roll because it was either that they were missing their face or they just found the silly face incredibly funny.

But sometimes there are conversations where it's not pleasant. Grantaire once called Enjolras, not caring that he may pay for it, at one am in New York because he panicked at a dream he was experiencing. Luckily, Enjolras wasn't busy at seven, Paris time, when his unstable sobbing boyfriend called him. Enjolras had Skyped him, it lasted for a few hours before Grantaire finally falls asleep again, leaving Enjolras smile happily.

The two always exchange small text, even if they know the other person was most likely busy or asleep. 

_E: Save me from the torment of my friends, please. I beg of you._

_R: Don't believe I'm real again?_

_R: I also like to mention you begging_

_E: ...._

_R: ;)_

Sometimes, Enjolras wishes his boyfriend wasn't so god damn horny all the time, but then again he'll never admit that he loves Grantaire just the way he is - especially when he is horny. 

 

*

 

_R: You're so cute_

_R: and I don't mean I want to pinch your cheeks cute. i mean I want to pin you against the wall cute_

_E; Honey, I can't now. I'm in class._

_R: Oh, I know honey. ;)_

Courfeyrac has never seen Enjolras mood change so quickly. One minute, Enjolras was busy focusing on the lesson while writing notes but when he looks at a text he suddenly becomes all flustered and uncomfortable. Courtfeyrac looks at him weirdly before smiling.

"So, is this your so called boyfriend that texted you?"

"Piss off." Enjolras mutters before shuffling away from Courfeyrac and continues to write notes but Courfeyrac continues anyway.

"So this 'boyfriend', where is he from again? California or was it Florida?" Courfeyrac asked with a slight smirk on his face, which Enjolras wanted to punch it off his face. 

"New York." Enjolras says before looking at his best friend, "Don't you have work to get to?" 

"I do, I-"

"I don't care, it wasn't a question it was a hint." Enjolras says bitterly before the bell rings. Enjolras sighs in relief before pushing his notes into his messenger bag before leaving the classroom, with Courfeyrac hot on his trail, "Go bother one of your boyfriends."

"Oh hey you." Courfeyrac says as Enjolras hears Courfeyrac kissing someone behind him, Enjolras rolls his eyes before walking faster, "Oh, come one Enj! Just because I am in a real relationship and you're not, doesn't mean you can run away from your two best friends."

Enjolras turns around and looks at them, "He is real." 

"And pigs fly." Courfeyrac says as Combeferre chuckles before shaking his head, his hand tightly intertwined with Courfeyrac's. 

"We're concern for you, Enjolras, that's all." Enjolras rolls his eyes before turning around and beings to wak away from the couple, "You can't fake a relationship, it's not healthy. We're your best friends, we'll all just concern, okay?"

But Enjolras wasn't listening. Instead he storms off back to his apartment, hoping Grantaire would pick up his Skype call.

 

*

 

A week later Grantaire was messaging him at night while he was studying. Enjolras was flooded by messages of Grantaire trying to get his attention. Enjolras furrows his eyebrows before grabbing his laptop and turning on his Skype. When Enjolras calls him, Grantaire picks up almost immediately with a grinning face. 

"Hello, you seem to be happy."

"Apollo, I got it!" Grantaire says, sometimes Enjolras forgets that his boyfriend is American and that he has an accent, "Baby, I got it!"

Enjolras was confused but smiles anyway because he has never seen Grantaire so happy, "What did you get, baby? Sorry, I'm slo-"

"I got a record deal!" Grantaire exclaims as Enjolras looks at him surprised and proud before laughing and cheering alongside his boyfriend, "With all the videos and gigs, the manager of the company loved me and signed me! And the small fanbase I have are going wild! By next week, I probably have a new music video. I'm actually becoming a rising star in America."

"I'm so proud of you R!" Enjolras says with a smile, "I knew you could do it! My baby is going to be a famous musician, now that is something I can say." 

Grantaire laughs and nods ecstatically, "Oh, Apollo, I can finally make more money! Leave the job at the cafe and I can finally visit you at Paris!" 

Enjolras suddenly light up at the news, Grantaire noticed and laughs, "Oh yes! I would visit you soon but I have all these homework and work to do."

"Apollo, it's fine! When I come to visit, I can prove your friends wrong! Oh, I'm getting all excited and I haven't booked a flight yet."

"You're making me more excited, R." Enjolras says as Grantaire smiles bigger, "I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait. I've missed you so much, do you know my hot water bill has gone down because of you? The amout of cold showers I needed after sleep. I seriously can't wait to see you and that ass of yours."

Enjolras flushed, "Grantaire!" 

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it. I noticed you were tense while I talked. How has school been? Friends? Your plan in changing the world?"

"You're never going to take that seriously, are you?" Enjolras grumbles as he watches Grantaure shakes his head before indulge into a poptart, "It's a great cause, plus, the French government is fucked."

"Language!" Grantaire teases as Enjolras rolls his eyes, "Oh, come on! I'm never going to believe in causes,but I believe in you. Leader in Red."

"Leader in red? What is this? Some nickname competition?"

"Trust me, Apollo, I would win that because you're horrible at nicknames." Grantaire muses out, "Have you eaten? I am fully aware that it's like nine over the pond so being the hot amazing boyfriend I am I should know."

"I have eaten." Enjolras pauses as he watches Grantaire raise an eyebrow, "Six hours ago."

"Jesus fuck, Enjy!" Grantaire says as Enjolras scowls at the nickname, "You should eat, not because I want to see that magnificent body of yours, but I don't want to see my boyfriend looking like a parade of death."

"Thanks for your concern." Enjolras says as he brings his laptop to the kitchen, he makes a sandwich in front of the webcam, Grantaire smiles, "Happy?"

"Extremely." Grantaire says as he watched Enjolras eat, before looking at the clock on his laptop, "I have to go baby, I got a meeting for the record deal. Plus, you need to study. Don't forget to sleep as well!"

"I know, good luck at the meeting. I love you."

"I love you too."

Grantaire's face disappeared from Enjolras. He sighs before smiling to himself, Grantaire might be able to visit him and prove his friends wrong. He laughs to himself before closing his laptop and getting back to his station of work, he looks down at his phone as if he was waiting for something to happen. 

A week later, Grantaire texts Enjolras says that the video came out. It was almost five in the morning but Enjolras got up to watch it and congratulated his boyfriend, he was smiling through out the video because Grantaire was a talented singer songwriter. Grantaire had been writing songs in front of his webcam while getting opinions from Enjolras. So Enjolras wouldn't be surprised if Grantaire release his first album within a month. 

Enjolras had Grantaire's twitter on notifcations, he knew all the tweets and the news. So he wasn't surprised that Grantaure was tweeting about his new album.

Though, Grantaire became more busier and hardly had time to Skype Enjolras sometime even too busy to even reply to a text. Enjolras tries to think positive as he focused on his school work and his causes. 

"Hey, have you heard this new singer?" Jehan questions as he shows Enjolras his phone and it was Grantaire's new song. Enjolras nodded, "He's pretty cool!"

"He's my favourite, actually." Enjolras says with a smile, he looks up from his studying to see his friends looking at him, "What?"

"You know, I though you were more of a classical man not pop punk." Bahorel says, shrugging.

Jehan leans his head on Combeferre's shoulder, who was busy peering over his glasses as Courfeyrac was holding Combeferre's right hand, and was leaning forward on the table. Looking at his best friend with slight curiousity.

"What have you done to our boring fearless leader, you monster." 

Enjolras rolls his eyes, "It's actually me, Courf." 

Courfeyrac gasped, "You used a nickname! That's like every blue moon, seriously what have you done to grumpy Enjolras? I suspect aliens, maybe that fake boyfriend of yours."

"You two," Enjolras eyes Combeferre and Jehan, "Control your boyfriend."

Courfeyrac looked offended as he buries his face into Combeferre's neck, which made Combeferre let out an 'oomhp' noise before rolling his eyes at his childish boyfriend. Jehan leaned off Combeferre as he runs his hand through Courfeyrac's hair.

"Anyway back to the topic of music," Feuilly says as he looks over to Bahorel, "R is pretty sound, surprised that we all agree on that."

Enjolras smiles to himself as he looks at his phone before texting his boyfriend. Even though he wasn't expecting him to respond within minutes, R's busy schedule was killing Enjolras, but at least he texted him

_E: My friends likes your music :)_

_R: Great! When I come over, I know I have nothing to be afraid of when they ask about my music taste!_

_R: Might have to go over my French tho, haven't spoke it for years._

_E: We speak fluent English if that helps._

_R: Oh thank fuck for that._

Enjolras was surprised that Grantaire was responding so quickly, he smiles before sending a picture, via snapchat, of Courfeyrac, Combeferre and Jehan with the caption: "Can't wait till I can do this to you again."

Within minutes the group was back to studying, well except Fueilly who was just there for moral support and an extra hand. 

Within a month Grantaire drops out his new album and Enjolras stays up with Grantaire on Skype as he buys them when it comes out on release. Grantaire was teasing Enjolras because Enjolras was listening to his music at 4 in the morning and he was squealing, praising and overall a hugh mess over the album. 

"You're such a girl, Apollo." Grantaire says, laughing while stuffing his face with popcorn, "I'm guessing you love the album?"

"Yes! Grantaire it's amazing, I just love your voice. Now I can listen to your voice all the time." Enjolras smiles, scrunching his nose at his boyfriend who return the look, "I love your songs, babe."

"Good because most of them are about you." Grantaire states with a smile, "because you inspire me like you inspire many people over your cause! Plus, who doesn't love chessy pop punk love songs?"

Enjolras laughs before lying on his stomach and pointing the laptop downwards so Grantaire could see him. Grantaire and him continue to talk even if Enjolras had little sleep. Enjolras had been slept at one am to half three because he wanted that album plus he wanted to talk to his boyfriend. 

It was six, Paris time, when Enjolras gets up from bed and moves to his kitchen, making breakfast while talking to Grantaire, which was a bit hyper at two am in New York. Enjolras found himself making toast and coffee. 

"My manager says that if I get enough money from the album I can have a few weeks off, meaning I am definitely visit you at Paris." Grantaire exclaims, "And when I get there, I expect a full tour of Paris! I don't care how long that takes, I wanna tour!"

"Alright, alright Mr Demanding." Enjolras says as Grantaire laughs, which made Enjolras furrow his eyebrows and tilt his head in confusion.

"Maybe making you sleep two and half hours makes you more fun, than up tight." Grantaire sings, a little too playful as Enjolras rolls his eyes, "Okay, whatever, I'm going to hang up on you because I tired and you need to go to school."

"I tired?" Enjolras questions, his eyebrow raised with a small smirk playing on his face. 

"Oh shut up, have fun at school, Apollo. I love you."

"I love you too."

On the way to school, Enjolras had already memorise Grantaire's songs but honestly he had already heard the songs a few times before it was officially released, he was listening to his boyfriend's music in a happy mood. Maybe, Grantaire was right, two and a half hours of sleep did make him a bit different. He was greeted by Joly and Bossuet, who looked at each other before shrugging because they decided if their leader is in a good mood it's best not to ruin in. 

"R released his album! It's so good, I bought it onto to my phone this morning." Joly exclaims as Jehan joins them in their walk.

"Same, Courfeyrac and Conbeferre have been listening to it all morning." Jehan spoke as the three boys laughs as Bossuet trying to sing one of Grantaire's songs.

It was Combeferre who mention it to Enjolras at lunch with the rest of the boys, Enjolras shrugs as he stuffs his face with a burger. He answers Combeferre's questions due to everyone literally looking at him. 

Enjolras sighs, "I had a few hours of sleep, that's all." They all looked at him in disbelief, making Enjolras roll his eyes, "What."

"Are you okay? Is there something wrong?" Joly asked, worried and concerned. Joly tried to shuffled closer to examine Enjolras but Enjolras swatted him away. 

"I was talking to Grantaire." Enjolras says taking another bite of his burger.

"Oh the fake boyfriend, how long has this been going?" Bossuet says leaning onto Joly, "I say far too long. Seriously, we get it, you don't want to be in a relationship." 

"Leave him be! He's happy with the imaginary boyfriend." Courfeyrac teases as the boys laughed.

Enjolras glares at Bossuet and Courfeyrac before sighing then focusing on his phone, he couldn't be bothered trying with his friends because he tries for three months and they won't listen. The boys rolls their eyes to each other of Enjolras' stubbornness. 

"We're just trying to be the gratest friends you can possibly have!" Bahorel says with a smile  as Enjolras scoffs.

"Shitty friends."

 

*

 

There was a knock on his door a week later and Enjolras was confused and irritated at the same time because it's just gone past midnight, who the fuck visit him, out of all people, on a school night? Enjolras grumbles because Grantaire had not been answering any of his snapchat or text, but he's seen them. Enjolras runs his hand through his hair and sighs annoyed.

"Stop knocking! Jesus Christ, I'm coming." Enjolras stressed out, "You better have a good reason to interrupt me, seriously, stop knocking. You're so god damn impatient!"

Enjolras slams the door open and was about to scream at them, he was expecting Courfeyrac or Bahorel maybe even Bossuet but he stops. His eyes widen as he realised who was standing in front of him. Guitar case and suit case in hand, with a green hoodie on and a beanie that looked like it was about to fall off his head. 

"'Tarie." Enjolras breathes out as Grantaire's laugh made Enjolras' heart skip a beat.

"Hey, Apollo."

Without warning, Enjolras slams his lips on to Grantaire's. Enjolras was slightly taller than him but it didn't matter because Enjolras loves giving Grantaire forehead kisses. Grantaire makes a surprise noise as Enjolras has his hands all over Grantaire's face. He pulls him in as Grantaire places his stuff inside the apartment before slamming the door with his feet as his hand finds itself around Enjolras' skinny figure. 

When parted, they stare at each other for so long. Enjolras suddenly smiles as Grantaire lets out a joyful laughter. Grantaire pulls the student into his arm as Enjolras grips on him as if life depended on it, which it is to Enjolras.

"What? When? How?" Enjolras asked as he pulls out of the hug, his hands firmly gripping Grantaire's hands.

Grantaire's eyes sparkled, wrinkles forms around them as he smiles, "I miss you too." He says first giving him a peck on the lips before continuing, "I wanted to surprise you, because you always surprise me with your visit! Plus, like I said, I missed you and your ass. Also your dick."

Enjolras laughs out loud before shaking his head in amusement, "I do recall back to our conversation about that."

"Oh good, you know my French isn't that bad. I had to tell the kind taxi man where you lived, but for my sake I can't speak French to save my life please say your friends talk excellent English."

"You're in luck." Enjolras grins as Grantaire sighs in relief.

"I guess I owe you something for ignoring you." Grantaire had a slight mischief in his eyes as he attacks Enjolras' lips, "I'm going to fuck you hard because I miss you so much."

Grantaire and Enjolras roughly kissed all the way to the bedroom. Enjolras enjoyed having sex with Grantaire, Grantaire would either be gentle or rough, but that night. Enjolras has never experience this type before. 

When next morning comes around, Friday and Enjolras had to get up early because school. Enjolras found himself in boxers and Grantaire paint splattered shirt while he finds his boyfriend in the kitchen wearning nothing but boxers. Grantaire was cooking, out of the pair of them Enjolras can't cook to save him life he sticks to the pretty easy basic stuff.

Grantaire place a plate of pancakes in front of a sleepy Enjolras, when Enjolras looks down at it he rolls his eyes because god damn it his boyfriend was so childish. How could Enjolras eat a pancake if it had a smiley face on it.

"Morning baby." Grantaire kisses him before sitting in front of him with coffee in hand, "I though I would be jet lagged, but I guess I'm not."

Enjolras lets out a noise before leaning on his arm as he stabs the pancake before indulging himself in Grantaire's amazing cooking. Enjolras soon found a mug of coffee waiting for him, he smiles, more like grins like an idiot, to Grantaire as a thank you. Enjolras was certainly not a morning person, but a coffee in the morning help him. 

"I still can't believe that you're here." Enjolras says as he sips on his coffee, one hand on top of Grantaire's hand, "I wish I had a day off today."

"Don't worry about it, you need to study. Though I never understand why you took law. Law is such a boring subject." Grantaire whines as he drinks the last of his coffee, "I can meet you at lunch if you want."

Enjolras nodded without thinking about it, "Please! I may get to shut the boys up, plus you'll be there." 

"Of course, anything for you Apollo. Just give me the address and I'll find my way there. Or call you if I get lost, or ask someone." Grantaire says with a smile.

"The place is called Cafe Musain." Enjolras starts before ranting to him the best ways to get to the Cafe, and what is good on the menu. 

Soon enough Enjolras was ready to leave for school but Grantaire stops him, on his face he showed amusement in his eyes while a grin was dancing on his lips. Grantaire had his arms cross his bare chest as he was basically undressing Enjolras with his eyes. 

"Is that my jumper?" 

Enjolras flushed red, he nodded because Grantaire's green jumper was thick and warm, it was so soft and comforting, "Yes."

"Right then, you look great. Have fun at class." Grantaire kisses him passionately, "I'm wearing your red jumper later."

Enjolras nods as he was pushed towards the door, he felt Grantaire smack his bum before shutting the door. When he enters campus ground he was greeted by Combeferre, Jehan and Courfeyrac. They noticed how Enjolras was smiling too much, and noticed the jumper too.

"When did you ever own something green?" Courfeyrac asked, confused as he pulls on the jumper while Enjolras rolls his eyes, "Okay, what happened last night that made you so incredibly happy. Like this is not normal."

"You'll see at lunch." Enjolras says simply before striding to his lesson.

Courfeyrac looks confused before kissing both his boyfriends quickly to catch up with Enjolras. Jehan looked amused as Combeferre shakes his head with a smile on his face because he has never seen his best friend in such state.

When lunch arrives, all the friends meet at Cafe Musain, as per usual it was just outside of campus so it was easily accessible to the non students aka Fueilly. Everyone was enjoying their conversation, hell even Enjolras who was so intrigued by Bahorel's story, and genrally enjoying their lunch. Enjolras all smiley as Courfeyrac storms to their normal table with an annoyed look, everyone on the table looks at him curiously.

"Okay, what is it? It has been bugging the hell out of me for the whole morning, what has made you so fucking happy?" 

"You know usually when someone is happy they get a better reaction to this?" Enjolras points out, Enjolras reminds Grantaire that lunch starts at half twelve but it was currently twenty to one. 

Just as Courfeyrac was about to answer some runs to their table, "Sorry, Enjolras I'm late. I got bombarded with fans." The table looks at the new incomer and looks at him in disbelief. Grantaire looks at his boyfriend then shifts uncomfortably, "It's my accent isn't it? Damn it, I knew I should have taken some French classes."

Enjolras laughs, "Baby, I think you just shocked them. You are famous now remember?" Enjolras pulls Grantaire down to sit next to him, kissed him quickly as everyone snapped out of their shocked. 

"Oh my god, you're R." Joly breathes out before grinning, "Can we all have a picture with you? Please."

Grantaire looks over to Enjolras, who nudges him with a nod, Grantaire looks at Joly with a smile and nods, "Of course."

After pictures with Enjolras' friends, Courfeyrac had probably taken like twenty pictures of them together and probably Joly as well, Grantaire was finally back at their seat next to Enjolras, who had taken upon himself to lean his head on the older man. The group of boys still looked at him in wide eyes as Grantaire nervously chuckles.

"For heaven sakes, stop that. Your staring makes him comfortable." Enjolras snaps at them as Grantaire chuckles lowly, as the band of boys shakes it out, "Now, friends meet my boyfriend, Grantaire or R."

"Hi." Grantaire says with a grin, "I'm that fake imaginary boyfriend that Enjy has been tell you about," Enjolras rolls his eyes as he scowls at Grantaire, "Alright, harsh, not liking the nickname Enjy? God forbid your soul, Apollo."

"Hold up!" Courfeyrac was waving his hadns in front of him, "How...? What..I--Just what the fuck, he wasn't lying?"

"Well, last time I checked I am a real human being." Grantaire stated, before pulling on the sleeves of the jumper, "Jesus Christ Enjolras do you wear like large jumpers on yourself because this fits me perfectly while my jumper you're currently wearing looks like you're drowning."

"I like them big, it's a medium by the way." Enjolras says rolling his eyes offering his drink to his boyfriend, who gladly took it and drank. 

"I'm confused, what the hell just happened?" Bahorel asked, looking back and forth between the couple, "I can't believe...!"

"This is my boyfriend," Enjolras says slowly as if he was talking to a three years old, "The man I said I have been dating for almost a year now. The guy you guys refuse to believe. Yes, he is now famous, and no, I did not pay him." 

Suddenly the quiet table had eurpted with questions, Grantaire laughs as he holds Enjolras' hand with reassurance. He smiles and happily answers it, when lunch finishes everyone parts to their next lesson or whereabouts. Grantaire and Enjolras walks back to the apartment, Enjolras lesson didn't start till two, holding hands. 

"That went well." Grantaire says swinging the arms happily as Enjolras nods, agreeing. "Maybe I'll join you guys for your movie night."

"Well, they did invite you." Enjolras says entering the apartment, "Everyone is still surprised that I wasn't lying. Good thing you left a great impression. Shame, you hardly talked to me." 

"Aw were you feeling lonely? Begging for attention" Grantaire asked shutting the door behind him.

Enjolras looks at his boyfriend surprised, he saw Grantaire smiling evilly, before he was attacked by a rough kiss. Grantaire pins him against the wall, making Enjolras' have his arms over his head. Grantaire held his arm pinned with one hand as his other explores under the jumper. Grantaire parted the kiss as Enjolras breathes heavily with a smirk.

"I aim to change that."


End file.
